


"Is This All You Crave?"

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Even an undead god has needs.
Relationships: Ifrit/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	"Is This All You Crave?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).




End file.
